Content can be presented in a variety of communication mediums such as billboards, radio, and television, to name just a few of many examples. Content providers sometime create one or more content items for each of its products or services to provide to audience members of a particular demographic. For example, ads can be selected for distribution in locations based on presumptive customers' interests or needs, and this allows advertisers to reach potential customers and increase their sales.
Several ways of distributing content exist. Advertisers can tailor their content for a suitable visual medium, such as television or billboards, to make it available to a defined group of viewers. As another example, audio ads can be presented on the radio or in a public place. Some publishers, such as TV or radio networks, enhance their business revenues by accepting selected ads for publication. Other publishers, such as billboard operators, display ads as the core line of business.